black_skies_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Religion
The Faiths of the World Elarianism Elaranism is the major religion of the world, split into two theological branches. Starting in the ancient Ulthian Empire, a man by the name of Elarius began preaching the gospel and declared himself son of the Maker God, who was sent to save the world from its evil and sinful ways. Elarius and his message swiftly became popular amongst the northern Ulthian Empire, and quickly overcame the traditional pagan religion. Elarius lived for thirty years, preaching and blessing to all those that came to him, of the Heaven to come, and the Hell for those who refused to abandon their sinful nature. On his thirty first year, however, the Ulthian Empire had Elarius killed, but it was far too late. Within the next two hundred years, Elarianism became the Faith of the Empire, and slowly the world. The Schism between the Valerian Church (the Traditional Church) and the Devonian Church (the Reformed Church) began in the remnants of the Ulthian Empire in 1375. Devonis, a preacher in the south, came to the conclusion that the Valerian Church had become corrupt, and the Bishop of Ulthia, the head of the church, was at its root. He began preaching in 1376, declaring that he would do the same as Elarius, who struck down the corrupt and the sinful with his teachings. Devonis preached for a year before the Emperor had him arrested, and put on trial. The preacher was imprisoned for heresy, but it was too late. By 1377, the first few Prince's and lords had begun to convert. In 1378, the Emperor demanded their reconversion, and they refused, starting the Holy League Wars, splitting the empire for six years, ultimately resulting in the Peace of Louisvile in 1576 AE, where the choice of religion was determined by the Prince's, further decentralizing the League. The Devonian Branch holds no head bishop, nor does it hold much centralized church power. Devonians teach that Elarius is merely the son, and is less to the Maker God, while the Valerians believe Elarius is both man and god, one in essence. But this was not the end of the religious conflict. During the religious warfare of the 1400-1500's, a third branch of Elarianism took hold. Johan Kus, a Devonian preacher who disdained the Devonian theology, broke free from the Devonian branch in 1454 AE, declaring that Elarius was both man and god, but was still lesser to God, declaring him as an incarnation, or avatar of god, not actually god in essence. The Kussites also believed that there was need for a single unified Bishop, to emulate the "Avatar" that Elarius was. This split added more fuel to the religious fire, firing up the Devonian Holy League to force Kus and his followers out, who traveled to the Valian peninsula, starting the Kussite Branch of Elarianism, which eventually spread to all of Briece. Today, the three branches of Elarianism have a tenuous peace. Before the Arrakanium Annexation, Devonian and Valerians kept the peace of Louisville. After, the Bishop of Ulthia fled to Varenth, where he decries the Empire of Arrakanium. Devonian Elarianism is the state religion of Arrakanium, but general toleration is practiced. In Dorminia, there is no state religion, as there are various Elarian denominations that life in peace due to the Dorminian constitutions clause of free religious worship. Most of the states in Dorminia are Valerian, though parts of Fraesn are Devonian and Kussite. Dorminia holds Valerianism close, however, as the Kingdom of Sasna formed from ancient Elarian religious refugees, fleeing the tyranny and oppression against them. Together, they founded what would become the Kingdom of Sasna, though then, it was merely a castle in the north of the continent. For this faithfulness, the Bishop of Ulthia has had an elite guard, permitted only to male Sasnian faithful, known as the Sasnian Guard. Varenth sits as the bastion of Valerianism, as the Bishop of Ulthia fled to Syndulla, where he makes his sermons from the greatest of their churches. The Varenthian faithful are great in number, and the most fervent of them call for retribution against the Devonian heretics. The Valerians in Varenth date back to the adoption of Elarianism by the Ulthians, who spread it by the sword in the First Ulthian invasion. By the time the Ulthian Empire collapsed, the Vaar had become the Kingdom of Varenth, and faithfully kept to Elarius. When the Devonian Heresy began to spread, and the Devonians proclaimed a new and reformed church, Varenth stepped in to defend the faith, fighting in almost every one of the Holy Leagues Wars against Arrakan and the Devonian League. Eventually, as the wars went on longer and longer, Varenth began to leave, eventually ending the war by overseeing the Peace of Louisvile. In Briece, Kussite Elarianism holds the strongest, though Valerians and Devonians can find sanctuary in the republic as well. John Kus laid claim as the first Bishop of Imoggia, having helped restore the Dome. During the 1500's, the Valerian faithful fell to the Kussites, not by sword, but by words. By 1600 AE, Kussite Elarianism was the majority religion. Imoggia remains a holy site, but many feel that war memorials, such as those belonging to both Dorminia and Briece, are things that taint the holy land. In Gilitaria, Devonian Elarianism reigns supreme, due to their close proximity to Arrakan and the first Devonians. In the south, there is a sizable Kussite population. In Cyren, religion is the greatest mix in the world. While there are many Valerians, there are just as many Devonians and Kussites, who are themselves all outnumbered by native faiths and the Shirvani. By 1590, the religious wars in the Ulthian League were winding down. Only in Varenth and Arrakanium, do the fiercely fervent hold to waging holy war, though there are many in Briece that believe the heathens in Mascron must be dealt with. Permanently. There remains another religion, the Shirvani. Shirvanism Born from the sands and mountains of east Alkebu and Mascron, the Shirvani believe that all life comes from God, and that he sends prophets, or messengers for each era. Some Shirvani even claim Elarius was such a prophet, but that his era of teaching had ended. Founded in 12 AE, by a simple farmer named Dosman in what would be known today as south Mascron, he travelled twenty days and twenty nights, leaving his village to speak "with the servants of God." Upon reaching the highest point in Mascron, he fasted for ten days and ten nights before communing with his father, the father of the world. He returned to his village and declared his proclamation, that he was the next prophet of Father, God the almighty. His village swiftly converted after he was protected from their spears and stones from Father. Together with his village, his message was spread by words and sword, slowly converting the south of Mascron. However, when Dosman fell ill and lay dying, he proclaimed that his successor would come, but not when. Then, he named his Maji, the sworn keeper of the Faith and its dogma until the next prophet came to earth. However, even with his idyllic vision, two of his followers, Ajay and Asman, fought for the title of Maji. Ajay, however, was named the First Maji by Dosman and claimed it belonged to him, as the master declared. Asman was his first follower however and declared himself the true Maji. For twenty years, their followers fought. Though Ajay won, he did not slay his foe. The First Maji sent Asman and his followed into Alkebu, never to return. Today, these two branches are known as Ajanism and Asmanism. In Mascron, most of the country follows Ajanist Shirvanism, the south of the country has a decent following of Asmanism. In east Alkebu, those who live there practice the Asmani denomination.